Rolena and Rudolph
by nevagirl08
Summary: Rolena Bishop is deastened to find out about the suspision of vampires lurking around town, but when she does...what will she do? THIS IS NOT BASED ON STEPHANIE MEYERS IDEA OF VAMPIRES


**This story is about a teen girl who moves in with her aunt and finds...a friend. It'll be really good! Promise!!!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

** V a m p i r e s___**

Thick gray clouds covered the sun and Rolena Bishop was sighing all over the car as she and her aunt Helena drove toward Helena's enormous home of bricks and vines. Rolena was trying really hard not to cry and yell. Her parents had died in a car crash a few weeks before and her Aunt Helena was now taken her from her home in California to the green fields of Scotland. It was beautiful Rolena must had to admit but nothing would make her happy now. Helena had noticed her sighing and patted her back.

Rolena was sad all over again as Helena's thick Scottish accent had belted out memories of her parents and that everything was going to be okay. Her dark brown hair covered half of her face and her hazel eyes were glinting with tears. She once again sighed as they pulled up into the fresh paved cement next to the gorgeous home.

"Rolena, honey?" Helena asked the girl, "Your stuff is in the truck. So please go get your room in order. Unpack…unpack, dear." Rolena felt a groan coming up but she quickly brought it back down as Helena walked swiftly across the cement and into the stain glass doors. She had only brought a few of her clothes that were now stuffed into two boxes and her sixteen years of memorabilia were packed into four big brown cubes. She took the two boxes and headed into the unfamiliar house. As she walked in she saw that this door led to the kitchen and dining room.

She sniffed her slightly pink nose as she walked passed a big pot of spaghetti sauce. Rolena hummed at the delight of finally eating food. She turned left at the opening of the living room. Inside there were magnificent paintings and elegant furniture. To her it was like walking into a museum. The most that surprised her was the odd couple that was hanging over the fireplace. It wasn't Helena or her deceased husband.

The ever-so pale man was holding the lady and she too was unreasonably pale. Rolena walked toward the white people and she realized that they were wearing maybe millions of dollars worth of clothing. She gasped at the red and black dress and the matching outfit the man wore. Suddenly, Rolena heard the clickity clack of Helena's expensive heels and was on her way. To the left was a twirling staircase. She thought this house was more of a castle then a house.

At the top of the stairs there were nine doors. Five on the south side and two on the northwest and two on the northeast. _Which one is mine?_ Rolena though intently until she she saw a sign on one of the doors on the east. _Rolena's Room! No housekeeping Until settled._ Rolena walked toward it and read the sign over again. _House Keeping?_ Rolena thought, _She's way to rich!_ Rolena lifted her hand to turn the golden knob. The creak of the door scared her at first but then she saw how lovely the room was and forgot about _everything_. There was a queen-sized bed with beautiful flower prints and matching pillowcases across from another fireplace. The bedposts were even more beautiful as they made a vine like structured design. By the bed was a round night table with a glass surface and an old-fashioned light. Directly across from the door was a huge window with white curtains and a cushion to sit on.

A six-drawer dresser lay at the foot of the bed where Rolena knelt with the boxes and sighed. _Maybe this won't be that bad after-all _Rolena thought also remembering she forgot to grab a box-cutter from the kitchen. Her 5' 6 body got up from the golden carpet and out into the hallway. She stopped dead silent at a conversation heard below.

"I do not believe in such nonsense! I lived here almost my whole life and you're telling me _blood-sucking_ animals are flying about this town? You sir, are a story money making scoundrel and should leave this house immediately!" Rolena heard her Aunt yell. There were a lot of footsteps until somebody spoke up again.

"Miss Helen," A man said calmly, "I am only trying to protect you. You and you're neice don't want to be sucked by a bunch of flying leeches, do you?" there was a echoed slap and an _ouch!_

" My name is _Helena_. Do not come around here again! You understand?" There was no 'Yes, Ma'am' so Rolena thought that he just nodded his head and left. She was right as there was a slam and a shake of the glass door. Rolena blew a sigh of relief and came running down the steps one by one with a silent thump of her Uggs boots.

As she reached the bottom, Helena stands there with a large grimace on her now-pale face. For the second time Rolena stopped with a dead-silence. Helena started. She walked toward the sixteen-year-old girl with flourish.

"Were you listening to that little conversation?" She spoke softly. Rolena was better then being treated like a child.

"Yes, was all that true, aunt Helena?" She spoke even softer, " About the vampires and stuff?" Helena shook her head and told the teen-ager to leave to where she needed to go. But now all Rolena could think about was _Vampires_.


End file.
